Night School - Tras los muros de Dalton (Adaptación)
by Miirna
Summary: Kurt ha sido arrestado por tercera vez en un año y sus padres ya están hartos de la situación. Es por este motivo que deciden internarlo en la "Academia Dalton", de la cual nadie ha oído hablar jamás, básicamente porque su existencia es un secreto. En ella, conoce a Blaine. Juntos, intentarán descubrir los extraños sucesos que ocurren en la escuela, mientras sobreviven.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola a todos, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, esta vez con la ADAPTACIÓN de una historia, que en lo personal, me gustó mucho. Espero que ha ustedes también.**_

**_Ni GLEE, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y C.J. Daugherty (Autora del libro)_**

* * *

_Prólogo._

El mundo de Kurt se viene abajo: odia su escuela, su hermano ha desaparecido y él ha sido arrestado. Otra vez.

No puede creer que sus padres hayan decidido enviarlo a un internado. Aunque Dalton no es una escuela normal: no permiten ordenadores ni teléfonos móviles, y sus alumnos son superdotados, o de familias muy influyentes. Pero hay algo más: Kurt se da cuenta de que Dalton esconde un oscuro secreto, un secreto que solo comparten algunos profesores y los alumnos de las misteriosas clases nocturnas de la Night School.

A pesar de todo, Kurt parece feliz. Ha hecho nuevos amigos y uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela le dedica toda su atención. Y, claro, también está su relación con Blaine, ese chico solitario con el que siente una inmediata conexión.

Todo parece ir bien hasta el momento en que Dalton se convierte en un lugar terriblemente peligroso donde nadie parece a salvo. Kurt tendrá que elegir en quién confiar mientras descubre los secretos de la escuela.

* * *

_**Mañana publicaré el primer capítulo. Hasta entonces :)**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Okaaay! Aquí comienza esta historia. El primer capítulo es corto, pero ya del segundo en adelante son mucho más largos. No pretendo cortarlos, sino ponerlo tal y como van en el libro, para que tengan mucho más que leer.**_

_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenece, sino a C.J. Daugherty y a Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno.**_

— ¡Date prisa!

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Ya casi he terminado.

Con los dientes apretados, Kurt se acuclilló en la oscuridad para pintar la última S mientras Puck, arrodillado junto a él, lo alumbraba con una linterna. Sus voces resonaban en el pasillo desnudo. El foco de luz que iluminaba la obra tembló ligeramente cuando él se rio por lo bajo.

De repente dieron un respingo. Habían oído un chasquido.

Unas luces parpadearon a lo lejos antes de proyectarse en el vestíbulo del colegio.

Dos uniformes se perfilaron en el umbral de entrada.

Kurt dejó caer el brazo, despacio, sin retirar el dedo del aerosol de pintura, dibujándole así a la letra una especie de cola grotesca que bajaba por la puerta del despacho del director hasta el sucio suelo de linóleo.

—Corre.

En cuanto la palabra hubo salido de sus labios, Kurt salió volando por el amplio pasillo. El chirrido de la suela de sus deportivas resonaba hueco en el silencio del Instituto McKinley. No se volvió a mirar si Puck lo seguía.

Ignoraba dónde se habían metido los demás, pero el padre de Mike lo mataría si volvían a pillarlo con las manos en la masa. Kurt dobló una esquina como alma que lleva el diablo y enfiló por un tramo de pasillo sumido en tinieblas. Distinguió un resplandor verdoso al fondo, el aviso de una salida de emergencia.

Un estremecimiento de euforia le recorrió el cuerpo mientras corría hacia la que iba a ser su salvación. Iba a conseguirlo. Se iba a librar.

Casi estampándose contra la puerta doble, empujó con todas sus fuerzas la barra que había de abrirle el paso a la libertad.

No cedió.

Incapaz de dar crédito, volvió a empujar, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

_Maldita sea. Si no fuera porque acabo de cometer un acto de vandalismo_, pensó, _los denunciaría al periódico del barrio._

Escudriñó el amplio pasillo, desesperado. La policía se interponía entre él y la entrada principal.

Y la única salida trasera estaba cerrada.

Tenía que encontrar otra vía de escape.

Contuvo el aliento para aguzar el oído. Las voces y los pasos se dirigían hacia él.

Con las manos en las rodillas, hundió la cabeza. Las cosas no podían acabar así. Sus padres lo iban a hacer pedazos. ¿Detenido tres veces en un año? Como si no hubiera sido bastante fastidio que lo matricularan en aquel maldito instituto. ¿Adónde lo enviarían ahora?

Corrió hacia una puerta cercana.

_Uno, dos, tres pasos._

Probó la manilla. Cerrada. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta la siguiente.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos._

Cerrada.

Estaba corriendo directamente hacia la policía. Aquello era una locura.

Por fin, la tercera puerta se abrió. Un almacén.

_¿Dejan el almacén abierto pero cierran las aulas? Los que dirigen este instituto son idiotas._

Deslizándose con suma cautela entre los estantes atestados de paquetes de papel, fregonas y material eléctrico que no podía identificar en la penumbra, dejó que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Una oscuridad negra como boca de lobo lo envolvía. Tendió una mano ante él —justo delante de los ojos— y no pudo verla. Sabía que estaba ahí; notaba su presencia. Sin embargo, la imposibilidad de atisbarla lo desorientó un momento. Al estirar los brazos para recuperar el equilibro, empujó un montón de papel apilado. A tientas, luchó por evitar que cayera.

Oía voces amortiguadas procedentes del exterior; sonaban muy lejanas. Solo tenía que esperar unos instantes y se habrían ido. Apenas unos minutos más.

Hacía un calor sofocante.

_Tranquilízate._

Contó sus pesadas respiraciones… _Doce, trece, catorce._

Era inútil. Ya había empezado. Aquella sensación de estar atrapado en un bloque de cemento sin poder respirar. El corazón le latía a mil, el miedo le atenazaba la garganta.

_Por favor, Kurt, tranquilízate_, se suplicó a sí mismo. _Solo cinco minutos más y estarás a salvo. Los chicos no te delatarán._

Aquello no iba bien. Estaba mareado, asfixiado.

Tenía que salir de allí.

El sudor le resbalaba por el rostro y el suelo parecía mecerse bajo sus pies; tendió la mano hacia la manilla de la puerta.

_No, no, no, no es posible._

El interior de la hoja era completamente liso.

Frenético, palpó la totalidad de aquella puerta inamovible y después la pared de alrededor. Nada.

Imposible abrirla desde el interior.

Empujó la hoja, repasó los rebordes con las uñas, pero no cedía. Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

La oscuridad era completa.

Con los puños cerrados, aporreó aquella puerta lisa e implacable.

— ¡Socorro! No puedo respirar. ¡Abran!

No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¡Auxilio! ¿Por favor?

Le horrorizó el tono suplicante de su propia voz. Apoyó la mejilla contra la hoja y boqueó entre sollozos para tomar aire mientras golpeaba la madera con las manos.

— Por favor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió al fin, lo hizo tan de repente que Kurt se precipitó directamente a los brazos de un agente de policía.

Sin soltarlo, el hombre dio un paso atrás para enfocarle los ojos con el haz de una linterna, reparando así en su aspecto desgreñado y en sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Por encima de él, el agente dirigió una sonrisa burlona a un segundo policía.

Fue entonces cuando Kurt vio a Puck, cabizbajo y sin gorra. El segundo agente, que lo tenía aferrado por el brazo, sonrió a su vez.

* * *

_**Amo a este Kurt rebelde :3**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Hola, hola! Paso dejandoles el segundo capítulo de esta hermosa adaptación.**_

_**Ni esta historia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen ;)**_

* * *

_Capítulo Dos._

Entre el murmullo constante que puebla una comisaría la noche de un viernes de verano cualquiera, Kurt distinguió la voz de su padre con tanta claridad como si lo tuviera delante. Dejó de juguetear con sus dedos para mirar nervioso hacia la puerta.

— No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Lamento muchísimo las molestias —le oyó decir. Conocía bien aquel tono de voz: humillado. Por su culpa. Llegó hasta él otra voz masculina cuyas palabras no alcanzó a distinguir y luego otra vez la de su padre—: Sí, estamos tomando medidas y le agradezco el consejo. Lo hablaremos y mañana tomaremos una decisión.

_¿Una decisión? ¿Qué clase de decisión?_

Justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió y los ojos azules de Kurt se posaron en la mirada verde y fatigada de su padre. Al mirarlo, se le encogió un poco el corazón. Sin afeitar y tan desaliñado, parecía mayor. Y muy cansado.

El padre de Kurt entregó unos papeles a una agente, quien apenas los miró antes de añadirlos a su expediente. La mujer sacó de un cajón el sobre grande que contenía las cosas de Kurt y lo empujó en dirección al adulto. Luego declaró con voz monótona:

— Queda usted a disposición de su padre. Puede irse.

Kurt se levantó con dificultad y siguió a su padre por varios pasillos estrechos y bien iluminados hasta la puerta principal.

Una vez fuera, aspiró con avidez la frescura del aire estival. Si bien se sentía aliviado de haber dejado atrás la comisaría, la inquietud que le provocaba la expresión de su padre empañaba la sensación. Se encaminaron hacia el coche en silencio.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, el hombre desbloqueó las portezuelas del Ford negro, cuyo alegre pitido de bienvenida resonó intempestivo.

Cuando él encendió el motor, Kurt lo miró muy serio, como tratando de excusarse con la mirada.

— Papá…

Él mantuvo la vista al frente, con los dientes apretados.

— Kurt. No.

— ¿No qué?

— No hables. Limítate a quedarte ahí sentado.

Tras eso, el viaje transcurrió en silencio. Y al llegar a casa, el padre de Kurt bajó del coche sin pronunciar palabra. Kurt corrió tras él, sintiendo cómo el vacío crecía por momentos en su estómago.

No parecía enfadado sino… acabado.

Kurt subió al primer piso y recorrió el pasillo, dejando atrás la habitación desierta de su hermano.

En la seguridad de su propio dormitorio se miró al espejo. Su cabello castaño estaba todo enmarañado, llevaba una mancha de pintura negra en la sien izquierda y tenía sendos borrones de lápiz negro bajo los ojos. Despedía un tufo rancio a sudor y a miedo.

—Bueno —le dijo a su propio reflejo—, podría haber sido peor.

Al día siguiente despertó cerca del mediodía. Echó a un lado el edredón revuelto y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Luego abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Silencio.

Bajó las escaleras a hurtadillas hasta la cocina, donde los rayos del sol se filtraban a raudales por la ventana inundando las despejadas encimeras de madera. Le habían dejado pan y mantequilla, ahora un poco derretida por el calor. Una taza de té con la bolsita ya preparada lo esperaba junto al calentador de agua.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, se moría de hambre. Cortó una rebanada de pan y la dejó caer en la tostadora. Luego encendió la radio para ahuyentar el silencio pero al cabo de un momento volvió a apagarla.

Dio cuenta del desayuno mientras hojeaba el diario del día anterior sin apenas prestarle atención.

Solo cuando hubo terminado reparó en la nota que pendía junto a la puerta de la cocina.

_K:_

_Nos vemos esta tarde. NO salgas._

_M._

Casi sin pensar tendió la mano hacia el teléfono para llamar a Puck, pero el aparato había desaparecido de su lugar de costumbre, junto a la nevera.

Apoyado en la superficie de madera, tamborileó con los dedos mientras escuchaba el tictac del gran reloj de cocina que pendía de la pared.

_Noventa y seis tics. ¿O eran tacs? ¿Cómo se sabe la diferen…?_

—Bien —se irguió y dio una palmada a la encimera de pino—. A la porra.

Subió a su habitación a toda prisa y abrió el cajón superior del escritorio para sacar el portátil.

El cajón estaba vacío.

Se quedó de una pieza, cavilando cómo debía interpretar aquella desaparición. Hundió los hombros con un ademán casi imperceptible.

Los padres de Kurt no regresaron hasta última hora. Toda la tarde los había esperado nervioso, dando saltitos para espiar por la ventana cada vez que oía cerrarse una portezuela, pero cuando llegaron al fin optó por fingir indiferencia y se acurrucó en el sillón de piel haciendo como que miraba la televisión sin sonido.

Su madre dejó el bolso en la mesa del recibidor como tenía por costumbre y luego siguió a su marido a la cocina para ayudarlo a preparar el té. Por la puerta abierta, Kurt la vio apretarle el hombro con ademán tranquilizador antes de dirigirse a la nevera para sacar la leche.

_Esto tiene mala pinta._

Pocos minutos después, ambos estaban sentados ante él, hombro con hombro, al borde del sofá azul marino. A diferencia de la noche anterior, el padre de Kurt lucía impecable, aunque grandes ojeras le ensombrecían los ojos. Su madre, con los labios apretados, intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

— Kurt… —empezó a decir el padre, pero no pudo seguir. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Su madre tomó el mando.

— Nos hemos estado preguntando qué podíamos hacer para ayudarte.

_Oh, no…_

— Salta a la vista que no estás a gusto en tu colegio actual — hablaba despacio, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado. Los ojos de Kurt saltaban de un rostro al otro — Y, como es lógico, ahora que has allanado el colegio, has quemado tu expediente y has pintarrajeado «Figgins es un gilipollas» en la puerta del director, a ellos tampoco les entusiasma la idea de tenerte como alumno.

Kurt se mordisqueó la cutícula del dedo meñique mientras intentaba reprimir una risilla nerviosa.

Reírse no mejoraría la situación.

— Es la segunda vez que un colegio nos pide, con mucha educación, que te cambiemos de centro. Estamos cansados de recibir educadísimas notas de las escuelas.

El padre de Kurt se echó hacia delante para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez desde que el día anterior fuera a buscarlo a la comisaría.

— Entendemos que te comportes así, Kurt — terció — Comprendemos que es tu manera de afrontar todo lo ocurrido, pero estamos hartos. Pintadas, absentismo, vandalismo… Ya basta. Has dejado clara tu postura.

Kurt abrió la boca para defenderse pero su madre lo hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia.

Él recogió los pies y se abrazó las rodillas.

La madre volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Ayer por la noche, un agente de enlace muy amable que, por cierto, lo sabía todo de ti, sugirió que te enviáramos a otro tipo de escuela. Fuera de Londres. Lejos de tus amigos.

Recalcó la última palabra con un tono de amargo desdén.

— Esta mañana hemos estado haciendo algunas gestiones y hemos… — la madre de Kurt se interrumpió para mirar a su marido con cierta inseguridad antes de proseguir — hemos encontrado un lugar que está especializado en adolescentes como tú…

Kurt se estremeció.

— Y hoy hemos ido a echarle un vistazo. Hemos hablado con la directora…

— Que es simpatiquísima — apuntó el padre.

La madre de Kurt ignoró el comentario.

—… y ha accedido a que empieces esta semana.

— Un momento… ¿Esta semana? — Kurt alzó la voz con incredulidad — ¡Pero si solo hace dos semanas que estoy de vacaciones!

— Irás a un internado — sentenció su padre como si no lo hubiera oído.

Kurt los miró boquiabierto.

_¿Internado?_

La palabra resonó en su cabeza.

_Deben de estar de broma_, se dijo.

—… lo cual nos supondrá un gasto excesivo, pero creemos que debemos hacer lo posible por salvarte de ti mismo antes de que eches tu vida a perder. Todavía eres menor a ojos de la ley, pero eso no va a seguir siendo así mucho tiempo — el padre de Kurt dio una palmada al brazo del sofá mientras él lo miraba de hito en hito — Tienes dieciséis años, Kurt. Esto tiene que acabar.

Él escuchaba los latidos sordos de su propio corazón.

_Trece latidos. Catorce. Quince…_

No podía creer el horrible giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Peor imposible. En aquella habitación se estaban batiendo todos los récords de atrocidad.

Se echó hacia delante en la silla.

— Mirad, sé que he metido la pata. Lo siento muchísimo — intentó insuflar a su voz la máxima sinceridad posible. Su madre no se dejó conmover, de modo que se volvió hacia su padre, implorante — pero ¿no creéis que estáis exagerando? ¡Papá, esto es de locos!

La madre de Kurt miró de nuevo a su marido, esta vez con semblante inflexible. Él respondió a su hijo con una mirada triste y negó con la cabeza.

— Es demasiado tarde — lamentó — La decisión ya está tomada. Empezarás el miércoles. Hasta entonces, tienes prohibido usar el ordenador, el teléfono y el iPod. Y no puedes salir de casa.

Los padres de Kurt se pusieron de pie como dos jueces a punto de abandonar un tribunal. En el vacío que dejaron atrás, Kurt exhaló un suspiro tembloroso.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en una vorágine de confusión y aislamiento. Se suponía que Kurt debía hacer las maletas y prepararse, pero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo intentando convencer a sus padres de que renunciasen a aquel plan absurdo.

No lo consiguió. Apenas le dirigían la palabra.

El martes por la mañana, su madre le entregó un sobre delgado de color marfil que lucía un elaborado escudo con las palabras «Academia Dalton» en gruesos trazos de tinta negra. Debajo, en delicada caligrafía: «Información para los alumnos nuevos».

Contenía dos hojas de papel que parecían escritas a máquina. Kurt no estaba seguro (en realidad nunca había visto nada escrito a máquina), pero aquellas letras pequeñas y cuadradas creaban suaves hendiduras en el grueso papel color crema. Cada página constaba de unos pocos párrafos; la primera era una carta de la directora del colegio, una tal Isabelle le Fanult. Decía que estaba deseando recibir a Kurt en la escuela.

_Pues qué bien_, pensó mientras tiraba la carta a un lado. La segunda hoja no contenía mucha más información. Decía que el colegio le proporcionaría los lápices, bolígrafos y papel que necesitase, así como el uniforme. Que debía marcar sus iniciales en todas las prendas que llevase consigo, con rotulador de tinta permanente o «bordadas». Y también que llevase botas de agua y un impermeable porque «los terrenos de la escuela son grandes y de ambiente rural».

Revisó el resto de la carta buscando la inevitable y siniestra alusión al «Reglamento escolar» y, como era de esperar, allí estaba, destacado en negrita:

**La totalidad de las normas de conducta que los alumnos deben observar les será proporcionada a su llegada. Por favor, asegúrate de leerlas y cumplirlas al pie de la letra. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de estas normas será castigado con severidad.**

Y justo debajo, algo aún peor:

**A los alumnos no se les permite abandonar las instalaciones de la escuela con posterioridad a su llegada sin permiso expreso de sus padres o de la directora.**

**Los permisos solo se concederán en casos excepcionales.**

A Kurt le temblaban las manos cuando recogió la primera página del suelo, dobló las cartas para meterlas en el sobre y las guardó en el escritorio.

_¿Adónde me envían, a un colegio o a un correccional?_

A continuación bajó a la cocina, donde su madre estaba preparando la cena.

— Voy a llamar a Puck —declaró Kurt en tono desafiante al mismo tiempo que cogía el teléfono, que reaparecía como por arte de magia cada vez que sus padres estaban en casa.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Su madre dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera.

— Si voy a ir a la cárcel, tengo derecho a hacer una llamada, ¿no? — dijo en un tono de justa indignación. Todo aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.

La madre escudriñó el semblante de su hijo durante unos instantes. Luego se encogió de hombros, recuperó el cuchillo y siguió cortando un tomate en rodajas finas.

— Muy bien, pues llama.

Al ir a marcar, Kurt se quedó unos segundos en blanco. Tenía el número de Puck grabado en el móvil, por lo que rara vez lo marcaba de memoria.

La señal de llamada se repitió varias veces.

— Sí.

La voz de su amigo le sonó tan familiar y tranquilizadora que por un momento Kurt temió haber enloquecido.

— Hola. Soy Kurt.

— ¡Kurt! Maldita sea. ¿Dónde te has metido?

Puck parecía tan aliviado como él.

— Encerrado bajo llave — fulminó a su madre por la espalda — Me han quitado el teléfono y el ordenador. No me dejan salir de casa. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

— Ah, lo normal — se rio él — Los viejos están cabreados y los profes también, pero ya se les pasará.

— ¿Te han expulsado?

— ¿De dónde? ¿Del instituto? No. ¿Y a ti?

— Eso parece. Mis padres me envían a un campo de prisioneros que se empeñan en llamar colegio. En alguna parte de Mongolia Exterior.

— ¿En serio? — Puck parecía disgustado de verdad — ¡No fastidies! ¿Por qué son tan bordes? Nadie se hizo daño. A Figgins se le pasará. A mí me tocará hacer algún que otro trabajo para la comunidad, disculparme con todo el mundo y, después, de vuelta a la tortura académica. No me puedo creer que tus padres sean tan sádicos.

—Yo tampoco. Oye, los sádicos dicen que no podré hablar contigo una vez que esté en esa cárcel escuela, pero por si quieres encontrarme se llama Dalt…

La línea enmudeció. Kurt alzó la vista y vio a su madre con el enchufe del teléfono en la mano, arrancado de la pared, y un semblante premeditadamente inexpresivo.

— Ya está bien — dijo mientras retiraba con suavidad el auricular de la mano de su hijo.

Cuando la madre de Kurt siguió cortando tomates tan tranquila, Kurt la miró sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. En el transcurso de treinta segundos la palidez de su cara mudó a un rojo encendido mientras pugnaba por contener las lágrimas. Por fin se giró sobre los talones y salió de la cocina hecho una furia.

— Estáis… como… ¡cabras!

Aunque empezó hablando en susurros, la frase se fue convirtiendo en un grito conforme subía las escaleras. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y se quedó allí plantado, mirando a su alrededor, perplejo.

Aquel lugar ya no le parecía su hogar.

El miércoles amaneció cálido y radiante. Al despertar, Kurt descubrió sorprendido que ante todo se sentía aliviado. Por lo menos aquella fase del castigo había llegado a su fin.

Se pasó media hora plantado frente al armario tratando de decidir qué ponerse. Por fin optó por unos vaqueros de pitillo negros y una camiseta negra sin mangas con la palabra «Problema» garabateada en color plata en la parte delantera. Se acomodó el cabello castaño de forma casual, sin parecer que acaba de levantarse.

Al contemplarse en el espejo se vio pálido. Asustado.

_Puedo hacerlo mejor._

Con el lápiz de ojos se dibujó un trazo negro y fino en el borde inferior del ojo. Solía hacerlo para intimidar, algunas veces. A continuación rebuscó bajo la cama, sacó sus botas cuero negro, de caña alta, y se las anudó por encima de los vaqueros. Cuando bajó pocos minutos después tenía el aspecto, según él, de una estrella del rock. Emanaba un aire de rebeldía.

Al reparar en el atuendo, la madre de Kurt profirió un suspiro dramático, pero no dijo nada. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio sepulcral. En cuanto hubo concluido, sus padres lo dejaron a solas para que terminara de hacer el equipaje. Kurt amontonó la ropa sobre la cama y después se sentó entre las prendas, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas dobladas, contando las respiraciones hasta que se tranquilizó.

Aquella tarde, mientras caminaban hacia el coche, Kurt permaneció un segundo mirando su casa, una vivienda pareada normal y corriente, con la intención de memorizarla. No era gran cosa, pero siempre la había considerado su hogar, con toda la belleza y el sentimiento que la palabra entraña.

En aquellos momentos le parecía idéntica a cualquier otra casa de la calle.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo... Ya en el siguiente conoceremos a nuestro Blainey! **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo Tres._

El viaje en coche fue espantoso. En circunstancias normales, a Kurt le habría encantado la idea de abandonar la ciudad un cálido día de verano, pero a medida que las bulliciosas calles de Londres cedían el paso a onduladas campiñas salpicadas de ovejas que dormitaban al sol, lo invadió un sentimiento de soledad. Por otra parte, tampoco en el coche reinaba un ambiente muy alegre que digamos. Sus padres prácticamente lo ignoraban, y su madre, aferrada al mapa, se limitaba a dar alguna que otra indicación.

Acurrucado en el asiento trasero, Kurt clavó una mirada resentida en las nucas de sus padres.

_¿Por qué no compran un GPS como todo el mundo?_

Había formulado aquella misma pregunta muchas veces en el pasado, pero su padre se limitaba a responder que no les importaba ser unos retrógrados y que «todo el mundo debería aprender a interpretar un mapa».

_Pues qué bien._

Al no tener acceso al plano, Kurt se conformaba con hacer conjeturas sobre su destino exacto.

No habían llegado a decirle dónde estaba el colegio, y los nombres de los desvíos pasaban zumbando (Guilford, Camberley, Farnham…). En cierto momento abandonaron la autopista y empezaron a circular por onduladas carreteras secundarias flanqueadas por altos setos que le tapaban la visibilidad a su paso por los pueblos (Crondall, Dippenhall, Frensham…). Por fin, dos horas después, tomaron un tortuoso camino de tierra. A paso de tortuga, se internaron en un bosque frondoso, donde reinaban el frescor y el silencio. Tras unos minutos de botar y zarandearse cada vez que el coche esquivaba los peores baches, llegaron a una alta verja de hierro.

Se detuvieron. Solo el murmullo del motor turbaba el silencio.

Durante un largo minuto, se limitaron a esperar.

— ¿No tienes que tocar el claxon o llamar a un interfono o algo del estilo? — susurró Kurt, que veía aquella imponente verja negra internarse en los bosques hasta donde se perdía la vista.

— No — el padre de Kurt también cuchicheaba — Debe de haber un circuito cerrado de cámaras o algo así. Cuando llegan visitantes, lo advierten. La otra vez que vinimos solo tuvimos que esperar unos pocos…

Las verjas temblaron y poco después se abrieron hacia dentro con un sonido metálico. Al otro lado, el bosque se prolongaba bajo un sol cuyos rayos apenas se filtraban entre la densa fronda.

Kurt se quedó mirando las sombras que se cernían ante él.

_Bienvenido a tu nuevo colegio, Kurt. Bienvenido a tu nueva vida._

Mientras las puertas completaban el movimiento de apertura, contó los latidos de su corazón.

_Bum-bum. Bum-bum…_ Trece latidos antes de que la carretera se abriera ante ellos. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que miró a sus padres a hurtadillas por si también ellos lo oían. Sin embargo, solo los vio aguardar pacientemente. Su padre tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante.

Veinticinco latidos y las puertas se abrieron del todo con un estremecimiento.

En el coche, su padre metió primera.

Volvían a avanzar.

Al notar un nudo en la garganta, Kurt se concentró en la respiración. Lo último que quería era sufrir otro ataque de pánico en aquel preciso instante y contar lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Por desgracia, no conseguía ahuyentar el mal presentimiento que empezaba a embargarlo.

_No te pongas histérico_, se dijo. _Solo es un colegio más, Kurt. Céntrate._

Funcionó. Su respiración se normalizó una pizca.

Su padre guió el automóvil por una avenida de grava fina que se internaba en la fronda del bosque. En comparación con el deteriorado camino de tierra que acababan de dejar atrás, el coche parecía flotar por aquel suelo liso y bien conservado.

Kurt seguía contando pulsaciones: durante ciento veintitrés latidos, nada salvo árboles y sombras; luego, al alcanzar un claro, un redoble de tambor coronario y el colegio se irguió ante ellos.

Perdió la cuenta.

Aquello superaba sus peores sospechas. Al pie de una cuesta empinada y boscosa, intempestivo a la brillante luz del sol, se desplegaba un enorme caserón gótico de ladrillo rojo oscuro. Se diría que habían arrancado aquella construcción de tres pisos de otra época y lugar para dejarla caer allí, en… dondequiera que estuvieran. Lo más llamativo era el tejado irregular, en forma de abruptos picos y torreones, coronados por lo que parecían dagas de hierro forjado hendiendo el cielo.

_Maldita sea._

— Es un edificio impresionante — exclamó el padre de Kurt.

— Yo más bien diría espeluznante — gruñó la madre.

_Tétrico. La palabra que buscan es «tétrico»._

En marcado contraste con aquella siniestra construcción, el sol trocaba la avenida de grava en una larga pieza de marfil que serpenteaba hacia la gran puerta de ébano recortada en la pared de ladrillos oscuros. Cuando se internaron en la sombra que proyectaba el edificio, el padre de Kurt detuvo el coche.

En cuanto cesó el movimiento, la puerta se abrió y salió una mujer delgada y sonriente que bajó la escalinata con paso ágil. Llevaba la abundante melena color miel recogida con desenfado, y el cabello se le rizaba en las puntas, agradecido. A Kurt le reconfortó el aire de absoluta normalidad que desprendía: llevaba las gafas sobre la cabeza y un cárdigan de algodón color crema sobre un vestido azul claro.

Los padres de Kurt se apearon para saludarla. Como a nadie parecía importarle que se hubiera quedado rezagado, Kurt abrió la portezuela de mala gana y se bajó del asiento trasero del Ford, que de repente le parecía un lugar amigable y familiar. No cerró la puerta.

En lugar de reunirse con los demás, se apoyó en el automóvil y contempló con recelo la escena que se desplegaba ante él. Esperando.

_Veintisiete latidos. Veintiocho. Veintinueve._

— Señor y señora Hummel, encantada de volver a verlos — la mujer tenía una voz cálida y cantarina; sonreía con facilidad — Espero que el viaje no les haya resultado muy pesado. A veces hay un tráfico terrible en el trayecto que discurre desde Londres hasta aquí. Por lo menos hace un día maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Kurt advirtió que la mujer tenía algo de acento, pero no supo identificarlo. ¿Escocés? Otorgaba a sus palabras un aire rebuscado pero delicado al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran labradas.

Cuando acabaron de intercambiar los saludos de rigor y la conversación empezó a decaer, los tres se volvieron a mirar a Kurt. Las sonrisas educadas de sus padres desaparecieron, reemplazadas por los semblantes estudiadamente impasibles a los que el joven, para su fastidio, había acabado por acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, la directora le sonrió con cariño.

— Y tú debes de ser Kurt.

Escocesa, seguro. Aunque con un deje raro… casi imperceptible.

— Kurt, soy Isabelle le Fanult, la directora de la Academia Dalton. Me puedes tutear.

Bienvenido.

Le sorprendió un poco que una directora lo invitara a hablarle de tú.

_Pero mola._

Isabelle le tendió una mano delgada y pálida. Tenía unos preciosos ojos de color miel y de cerca parecía más joven que cuando la había atisbado a lo lejos.

Kurt no quería saber nada de aquel lugar —no quería saber nada de aquella mujer—, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo al saludo. Y cuando la directora le estrechó la mano con un apretón fuerte y frío para después soltarlo con suavidad, se relajó una pizca.

Isabelle sostuvo su mirada un momento más de la cuenta, y Kurt creyó ver compasión asomando a sus ojos antes de que se volviera a mirar a sus padres con una sonrisa y un ademán de disculpa.

— Lo lamento, pero es nuestra política que los padres se despidan aquí de sus hijos. Cuando los alumnos cruzan el umbral, dan comienzo a su nueva vida en Dalton, y nos gusta que lo hagan de manera independiente.

A continuación, mirando a Kurt, prosiguió:

— ¿Has traído mucho equipaje? Espero que podamos llevarlo entre los dos. Casi todo el personal está atareado en estos momentos, por lo que me temo que nos las tendremos que apañar solos.

Por primera vez, Kurt intervino:

—No he traído gran cosa.

Era verdad. El colegio proporcionaba tanto material y permitía traer tan poco que al final todo le había cabido en un par de bolsas de viaje medianas, donde llevaba sobre todo libros y cuadernos. El padre de Kurt fue a buscarlas al maletero del coche. Isabelle tomó la más grande con sorprendente facilidad. Intercambió amables frases de despedida con los adultos y luego echó a andar hacia el colegio.

— Esfuérzate y mándanos una carta de vez en cuando —le dijo su padre.

No había abandonado su actitud distante, aunque parecía triste cuando le dio a Kurt un abrazo rápido.

Su madre le acarició el cabello, pero evitó sus ojos.

— Por favor, dale a este lugar una oportunidad. Y llámanos si nos necesitas.

Estrechó a Kurt con fuerza apenas un segundo. Luego lo soltó y se encaminó al coche sin mirar atrás.

Kurt se quedó allí plantado, con los brazos caídos, viendo cómo el vehículo desandaba el camino por la suave avenida de grava. Se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero sacudió la cabeza con decisión para ahuyentarlas. Tras coger el resto del equipaje, se volvió a mirar a Isabelle, que lo observaba.

—Siempre es duro la primera vez —le dijo ella con un tono de voz amable—. Mejora con el tiempo.

Luego, mientras se dirigía a paso vivo hacia la escalinata de entrada, añadió por encima del hombro:

— Me temo que tendremos que andar un poco. Descubrirás que este edificio es sencillamente inacabable.

Las últimas palabras le llegaron amortiguadas desde el interior. Kurt vaciló un instante antes de echar a andar tras ella.

— De camino, haremos un rápido tour turístico — estaba diciendo Isabelle, pero Kurt apenas la oía, extasiado como estaba en la contemplación del inmenso vestíbulo.

Una vidriera en lo alto convertía la brillante luz del sol en una sombra de mil colores que sumía el lugar en frío y penumbra. Gruesas arcadas de piedra reforzaban un techo que se alzaba a no menos de seis metros de altura. El suelo era de mármol, pulido por el roce de miles y miles de pies a lo largo de cientos de años.

Candelabros de metro y medio se erguían como centinelas en cada rincón y antiguos tapices decoraban algunas de las paredes, cuyas imágenes Kurt casi no pudo admirar por miedo a perder de vista a la directora.

Desde el vestíbulo accedieron a un amplio pasillo con los suelos forrados en madera oscura.

Isabelle entró en la primera sala a la derecha. En el interior había más de una docena de grandes mesas de madera, redondas, cada cual rodeada de ocho sillas. A lo largo de una de las paredes se extendía un enorme hogar cuya altura sobrepasaba al propio Kurt.

—Este es el comedor. Aquí se sirven todas las comidas del día —explicó, aguardando lo justo para que su nuevo alumno echara un vistazo antes de retomar la caminata por el pasillo.

Poco más allá, al otro lado del corredor, la directora traspasó un umbral en forma de arco. Los suelos de aquella sala eran de madera pulida, los techos se alzaban casi tan altos como en la entrada, y estaba prácticamente vacía. El hogar era tan grande que empequeñecía a Isabelle y enormes candelabros de metal pendían de cadenas sujetas al techo.

—Este es el salón de actos. Aquí celebramos los acontecimientos importantes: bailes, reuniones y cosas así —aclaró Isabelle—. Esta es la parte más vieja del edificio. Mucho más antigua que la fachada. Más antigua incluso de lo que parece.

Giró sobre sus talones y siguió andando a toda prisa. Kurt correteaba para no quedar atrás e incluso jadeaba un poco debido al esfuerzo. Isabelle avanzaba como una flecha. Giró a la izquierda y señaló con un gesto otra puerta, explicándole al mismo tiempo que allí estaba la sala común.

Entonces iniciaron el ascenso por una amplia escalinata de madera resguardada por una imponente barandilla de caoba. Las alpargatas de Isabelle emitían un ligero bufido a cada paso, mientras le recitaba de un tirón datos y cifras relativos al edificio. Kurt se sentía abrumado ante tanta información; la escalinata era eduardiana, _¿o Isabelle había dicho victoriana?_ El comedor se remontaba a la época de la Reforma… _¿o era Tudor?_ La mayoría de las aulas se encontraban en el ala este, pero _¿qué había en la oeste?_

Coronados dos tramos de escaleras, Isabelle giró a la izquierda y recorrió otro pasillo. A continuación ascendió por una escalera más estrecha que desembocaba en un corredor largo y mal iluminado, donde se alineaban varias puertas de madera pintadas de blanco.

—Estos son los dormitorios. Veamos, estás en el 329… —se apresuró por el pasillo hasta dar con el número indicado y empujó la puerta.

Era una habitación oscura y pequeña, con una cama desnuda, una cómoda con el escritorio a juego y un armario, todo pintado del mismo blanco inmaculado.

Isabelle cruzó el cuarto, levantó una aldaba que Kurt no alcanzaba a ver y abrió el postigo que protegía la pequeña ventana en forma de arco. Al instante, la habitación se iluminó con la luz dorada del atardecer.

—Solo necesita un poco de aire fresco —comentó la mujer en tono alegre mientras regresaba a la puerta—. Tienes los uniformes en el armario. Tus padres nos facilitaron tu talla, pero si algo no te sienta bien, dínoslo. Deberías tener todo lo que necesitas. ¿Te dejo a solas para que deshagas el equipaje? La cena es a las siete, ya sabes dónde está el comedor. Ah, por cierto… —se volvió a mirarlo—. He visto que no vas muy bien en Literatura, así que te he apuntado a mi clase. Es un seminario especial con pocos alumnos; espero que te parezca interesante.

Kurt, que estaba abrumado por tanta información, asintió en silencio; luego, al comprender que debía decir algo, afirmó no muy convencido:

—Estaré… bien.

Isabelle inclinó la cabeza a un lado y escudriñó su rostro un instante antes de asentir.

—Hay mucha información sobre la escuela y las clases a las que asistirás en el sobre que tienes encima del escritorio —aclaró.

Kurt no había reparado al entrar en el gran sobre marcado con su nombre, pero al verlo se preguntó cómo era posible que lo hubiera pasado por alto.

— ¿Alguna pregunta antes de que me vaya?

Empezó a decir que no con un movimiento de la cabeza pero se interrumpió. Se miró los pies y volvió a alzar la vista. Jugueteó con la orilla de la camiseta, como dudando.

—Eres la directora, ¿verdad?

Isabelle asintió, algo perpleja.

— ¿Y por qué haces todo esto? —Kurt señaló a su alrededor con un gesto vago.

—No te entiendo —respondió la otra, que obviamente estaba confundida—. ¿Por qué hago qué?

Kurt trató de explicarse.

—Recibirme en la puerta, llevarme a mi habitación, enseñarme la escuela…

Isabelle titubeó cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo con desenfado. Adoptó un tono de voz amable.

—Kurt, tus padres me han hablado mucho de ti. Sé lo que pasó, y siento muchísimo lo de tu hermano. Comprendo lo que significa perder a un ser tan querido, y soy consciente de lo fácil que resulta quedar atrapado en ese… horror y no volver a salir. Sin embargo, no debes dejar que lo sucedido te destroce la vida. Tienes mucho que ofrecer y es mi trabajo ayudarte a comprenderlo. Estoy aquí para que te recuperes a ti mismo.

Se dirigió a la puerta, donde apoyó la mano contra la hoja.

_Tres inspiraciones y dos exhalaciones._

—Enviaré a un prefecto para que se presente y te resuelva cualquier duda —siguió hablando Isabelle—. Vendrá a las seis. De ese modo tendréis tiempo de aclararlo todo antes de la cena. Los horarios de las comidas son estrictos… Por favor, sé puntual.

Se dio media vuelta con su brío habitual, pero cerró la puerta con suavidad y la ajustó sin apenas hacer ruido.

Kurt suspiró.

A solas en la habitación, se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué sus padres le habían hablado a Isabelle de Finn? El asunto siempre había pertenecido a la intimidad familiar. ¿Y por qué aquel colegio era tan extraño? ¿Por qué no se habían cruzado con un solo alumno en el pasillo de camino a los dormitorios? Aquel lugar parecía desierto.

_Todo era muy raro._

Depositó una bolsa sobre la cama. Después de abrir la cremallera, procedió a sacar las cosas antes de buscarles un lugar. Colocó los libros en la estrecha estantería que había junto al escritorio. Se dispuso a guardar la ropa en la cómoda, pero al abrir los cajones descubrió que estaban llenos de camisetas, pantalones cortos y jerséis rojos o azul noche, con el emblema de Dalton estampado en el pecho, a la izquierda.

Abrió el armario muerto de curiosidad, y encontró pantalones, camisas y chaquetas, todas de uniforme. Hurgó en el interior y sus dedos tocaron algo suave como seda. Al sacar las perchas descubrió que albergaban delicados trajes de varios colores. Isabelle había mencionado los bailes, pero no le había dicho que la escuela proporcionara la ropa. Sostuvo un traje de terciopelo azul oscuro; parecía vintage, con una elegante corbata en tonos eléctricos.

Se quedó mirándolo perplejos. _¿Qué hacía eso ahí?_

Nunca había asistido a un baile de verdad; sus colegios anteriores no tenían por costumbre celebrar ese tipo de fiestas. La idea de ponerse un traje caro y asistir a un baile formal le provocó un escalofrío nervioso. _¡Menuda papeleta!_ Si no sabía bailar.

Mientras acariciaba aquella tela tan suave, trató de imaginarse a sí mismo picoteando canapés e intercambiando frases de cortesía. Soltó una carcajada amarga.

_Este no es mi mundo._

Kurt devolvió las prendas al armario, cerró la puerta de madera y se sentó al pequeño escritorio, de cara a la ventana. Desde la silla, podía ver el cielo azul y las copas verdes de los árboles. La tarde empezaba a refrescar, y el aire olía a pino y a verano. Abrió el sobre y sacó un pliego de papeles.

Isabelle no bromeaba al hablar de «mucha información».

En el interior había un plano del edificio, en el que se esbozaba dónde estaban los dormitorios en relación a las aulas, los comedores y los aposentos de los profesores. La segunda hoja detallaba el horario: _Literatura, Historia, Biología, Matemáticas, Francés… _Las asignaturas habituales.

A continuación encontró un archivador negro en cuya tapa se leía:

**El Reglamento**

Contenía páginas y más páginas escritas a mano en una caligrafía anticuada pero hermosa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerse a leerlas, alguien llamó.

La puerta se abrió para ceder el paso a un chico ataviado con el uniforme de Dalton: camisa blanca de manga corta con el escudo de rigor y pantalón gris perfectamente puesto.

Kurt pensó que tenía una expresión circunspecta. El chico poseía rasgos asiáticos y piel bronceada. El cabello negro increíblemente liso, tratando de mantenerse en alto. Tuvo la impresión de que el chico hacía esfuerzos por no mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Kurt?

Tenía una voz ronca que desentonaba con su aspecto.

Él asintió y se levantó del escritorio.

—Soy Wesley, el prefecto de tu clase. Isabelle me ha pedido que me reuniera contigo.

—Mmm, gracias.

Kurt tironeó nervioso de la orilla de su camiseta, mientras se preguntaba si debería haberse cambiado de ropa.

Se hizo un silencio. Wesley enarcó una ceja con ademán inquisitivo y volvió a intentarlo.

—Pensó que tal vez tendrías preguntas que hacerme.

Kurt intentó discurrir alguna pregunta interesante. Sin éxito.

—Así que, ¿se supone que debemos llevar el uniforme a diario? ¿Siempre?

Wesley asintió.

—Siempre que estamos en las instalaciones, vamos de uniforme. Hay una sección entera dedicada al tema en los documentos que Isabelle te ha dejado.

—Había empezado a hojearlos —Kurt habría dado cualquier cosa por dejar de tropezar con las palabras. Wesley desprendía muchísima confianza en sí mismo—. Es que son muchas hojas.

—Demasiadas cosas que asimilar el primer día —reconoció el prefecto—. Creo que a mi llegada a la escuela lo habría pasado fatal de no ser porque mi hermano ya estaba aquí, lo cual fue de gran ayuda. Muchos alumnos de Dalton tienen parientes que asistieron al colegio… ¿Tú tienes alguno?

Kurt hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera había oído hablar de este lugar hasta hace unos días.

Aunque pareció sorprendido, Wesley se limitó a decir:

—Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que te enseñe el área de los dormitorios, aunque no hay mucho que ver, a decir verdad.

Kurt dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, pero el prefecto lanzó una mirada elocuente a su atuendo.

— ¿Por qué no te pones primero el uniforme?

Rojo como un tomate, Kurt se cruzó de brazos, pero Wesley no se dio por aludido.

—Te espero fuera —se limitó a decir. Y sin aguardar respuesta, abandonó el cuarto.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Kurt abrió el armario y sacó una camisa blanca y un pantalón igual al que llevaba Wesley. Arrojó las prendas sobre la cama.

¿Se había burlado de su ropa? No podría jurarlo, pero parecía tan… perfecto.

_Ya lo creo que se estaba burlando de mí_, pensó Kurt con amargura. _Eso es lo que hacen los chicos como él. Los chicos con la corbata perfectamente anudada…_

Desabrochó las botas con brusquedad y las escondió bajo la cama a patadas.

_Los chicos con zapatos perfectamente lustrados…_

Buceó en el armario en busca de un calzado aceptable, pero solo pudo encontrar unos zapatos negros con suela de goma y calcetines blancos.

Mientras se los ponía, hizo una mueca.

_Los insoportables chicos perfectos._

Al mirarse en el espejo de la puerta para comprobar el resultado, reparó avergonzado en su agresivo maquillaje; por eso Wesley lo había mirado así. Por desgracia, no podía ponerle remedio de momento.

Se acomodó el pelo con las manos y salió a toda prisa. El prefecto lo esperaba apoyado contra la pared.

—Ahora pareces uno de nosotros —aprobó mientras recorrían aquel pasillo estrecho.

Kurt no supo cómo tomarse el comentario.

—Antaño esta zona estaba destinada al servicio —explicó Wesley, ajeno al resentimiento que despertaba en Kurt—. El edificio se fue expandiendo con el paso de los años, por lo que hoy día es mucho más grande que en sus orígenes. El cuarto de baño está aquí… —señaló con un gesto la única puerta del pasillo que no estaba numerada—. Lo compartimos todos, de modo que si no vas a primera hora o bastante tarde, te tocará esperar.

Doblaron hacia las escaleras. El edificio parecía mucho más animado. Por todas partes se veían alumnos de uniforme charlando y riendo.

—Supongo que Isabelle te ha enseñado el comedor —prosiguió Wesley—. ¿Te ha llevado a la sala común?

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—Es la sala más importante del colegio —comentó el muchacho mientras lo guiaba hacia las escaleras—. Nos reunimos allí después de clase, siempre que no estemos ocupados con tareas.

— ¿Tareas? —se extrañó Kurt.

Wesley lo miró como si no diera crédito a la pregunta.

—Los deberes —explicó al mismo tiempo que abría una puerta al pie de la escalera.

Accedieron a una zona muy acogedora, decorada con sofás de piel, alfombras orientales desperdigadas por el suelo, un piano en un rincón y estanterías repletas de libros y juegos, altas hasta el techo. Varias de las mesas tenían tableros de ajedrez pintados en la superficie. La habitación estaba desierta salvo por un sillón situado al otro extremo, donde un chico los miraba por encima de lo que parecía un libro antiguo. Tenía el pelo ondulado y negro, la boca fuerte y unos enormes ojos claros enmarcados por pestañas gruesas; apoyaba los pies con abandono en uno de los tableros de ajedrez.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Kurt tuvo la extraña sensación de que el chico sabía quién era él. No le sonrió ni pronunció palabra alguna, pero tampoco dejó de mirarlo. Al cabo de un momento, que pareció durar una eternidad, él apartó los ojos y se volvió hacia Wesley, que lo contemplaba con expresión expectante.

_Di algo._

— ¿No hay, eh… televisión? ¿O estéreo…? —creyó oír una risita procedente del otro lado de la habitación, pero rehusó volver a mirar al chico.

De nuevo advirtió perplejidad en el semblante de Wesley, como si acabara de preguntarle qué era aquella esfera dorada y brillante del cielo.

—No, claro que no —el joven adoptó un tono grave—. Ni televisión, ni iPod, ni portátiles, ni móviles… En realidad, nada del siglo XXI. ¿De verdad que tus padres no te lo han mencionado?

Con cada artículo de la lista de cachivaches prohibidos que Wesley recitó para él, el corazón de Kurt se hundía más y más. En respuesta a la pregunta del prefecto, negó con la cabeza en silencio.

El otro parecía asombrado, pero se recompuso lo suficiente como para dar una explicación.

—Se supone que debemos aprender a divertirnos por métodos más tradicionales. Como la conversación y la lectura. Créeme, estarás tan ocupado con los deberes que no tendrías tiempo para ver la tele ni aunque pudieras —Wesley se dio media vuelta para abandonar la sala—. Todo está explicado en el sobre…

_Ese estúpido sobre. Tardaré toda la maldita noche en leerlo y descubrir la basura que me espera._

Sin volverse a mirar al chico del sillón, siguió al prefecto por el pasillo. Wesley rozó una puerta al pasar.

—Aquí está la biblioteca. Acabarás por conocerla muy bien.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo principal y el joven empujó una pesada puerta que daba acceso al ala este del edificio.

—Aquí están las aulas. Los primeros días te orientarás mejor por los números. En el horario verás que cada clase tiene asignado un número de aula. Todos las conocemos por el nombre del profesor, pero eso no te será de gran ayuda al principio, porque no están indicados en la puerta. En la planta baja se encuentran las clases que van de la uno a la veinte, de la cien a la ciento veinte están en el primer piso y no tienes permiso para entrar en cualquier aula por encima de ese número.

Kurt lo miró sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, Wesley dijo:

—Bueno, tienes unos veinte minutos antes de la cena, y te sugiero que leas la documentación del sobre ahora que aún tienes tiempo. El contenido es muy importante. En caso contrario me parece que mañana andarás un poco perdido. Los profesores te entregarán los libros en cada clase, por cierto, de modo que solo has de llevar papel y boli. En tu escritorio debería haber en abundancia.

Volvían a subir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

—Estoy en la habitación 335, si me necesitas, pero cualquiera te echará una mano si te pierdes, ¿de acuerdo?

Le hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio media vuelta mientras Kurt regresaba a su cuarto.

Dejando aquel Reglamento tan raro para más tarde, hojeó el montón de papeles que aguardaba en su escritorio e intentó concentrarse en la guía del estudiante _(«Los alumnos deben estar sentados en sus pupitres antes de que el instructor dé comienzo a cada clase…»)_, pero sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez al chico del sillón de piel. Revisó su memoria en busca de encuentros pasados, pero no pudo recordar ninguno. Estaba seguro de que él lo había reconocido, o cuando menos sabía quién era.

Hizo girar el lápiz entre los dedos mientras evocaba el modo en que aquellos ojos claros lo habían escudriñado.

Mientras pasaba otra página echó un vistazo al reloj.

_Mierda._

Faltaba un minuto para las siete. ¿Adónde habían ido a parar los veinte minutos? La cena estaba a punto de empezar.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y estuvo a punto de chocar con un chico rubio de pelo liso que volaba por el pasillo.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó el otro sin reducir el paso. Kurt aceleró pegado a sus talones.

— ¡Perdona! No te he visto.

El rubito no se volvió a mirarlo, y ambos se precipitaron escaleras abajo hasta detenerse en seco a la entrada del comedor. Sin pronunciar palabra, entraron en la sala con idéntico aire apurado, como si se hubieran despistado charlando. El chico rubio lo miró y le guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse en la que parecía ser su mesa habitual, a juzgar por cómo lo recibieron sus compañeros.

La sala ofrecía un aspecto muy distinto al de su primera visita, en compañía de Isabelle. Las llamas de multitud de velas titilaban sobre las mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos. Platos decorados con los colores del colegio y vasos de cristal destellaban ante cada asiento. Al localizar una silla vacía, Kurt se sentó. Como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón para quitar el sonido, la conversación en torno a la mesa murió al instante. Siete pares de ojos lo observaron con curiosidad.

— ¿Os importa que me, ejem… siente aquí? —nervioso, miró a su alrededor.

Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de contestar, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció el personal de servicio, vestido de negro, portando bandejas de comida. Alguien colocó una jarra de agua junto al codo de Kurt. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía y sintió deseos de llenarse el vaso, pero prefirió esperar a ver qué hacían los demás. Nadie movió ni un dedo.

—Por favor, hazlo.

Volvió la vista hacia la voz de acento francés que había hablado a su izquierda, donde un chico de piel bronceada, abundante pelo castaño y exquisitos ojos verdes lo miraba.

— ¿Perdón?

—Siéntate. Por favor, hazlo.

Sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y Kurt pensó que iba a derretirse. Era guapísimo.

—De nada. ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme el agua?

Kurt le acercó la jarra y, para su alivio, el chico le llenó el vaso primero. Bebió la mitad de un trago y luego se sirvió ternera y patatas de la bandeja que él le tendía. Como volvía a reinar el silencio, miró a su vecino de mesa de refilón.

Carraspeó.

—Soy Kurt —se presentó.

Algo le dijo que él ya lo sabía.

—Yo soy Sebastian. Bienvenido a Dalton.

—Gracias —respondió, por un momento contento de estar allí.

La comida estaba deliciosa. No había probado bocado desde aquel desayuno incómodo y horrible, y ahora engullía con ansia. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista después de meterse el último trozo de patata en la boca, descubrió que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Entonces el bocado le pareció enorme. Masticó con dificultad y cuando fue a coger el vaso de agua descubrió, demasiado tarde, que estaba vacío.

Con delicadeza, Sebastian lo cogió y se lo llenó. Tenía una expresión comprensiva y sus ojos claros brillaban a la luz de las velas. Mientras Kurt buscaba algo interesante que decir, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

—Eres de Londres.

La voz seca pertenecía a un muchacho sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo…?

—Nos han dicho que venía un alumno nuevo. Eres Kurt Hummel.

El chico lo había dado por sentado, como si informara de las noticias del día.

Kurt le contestó con recelo.

—Eso me han dicho. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Hunter.

Nadie más se presentó.

Kurt se sintió algo acobardado ante aquel escrutinio conjunto y quiso llenar los incómodos huecos de la conversación. Por desgracia, las trivialidades nunca habían sido su fuerte.

—Este colegio es… enorme —farfulló—. El edificio da un poco de miedo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó Hunter, como si el comentario lo sorprendiera—. Pues a mí me parece precioso. Toda mi familia ha asistido a esta escuela. ¿Tus padres también fueron alumnos?

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Hunter enarcó una ceja mientras los chicos que se sentaban a ambos lados de él intercambiaban susurros.

—Qué raro.

— ¿Qué es raro? —quiso saber.

—La mayoría asistimos a esta escuela por derecho de sucesión. Sebastian, yo y también Jeff.

Kurt no supo a quién se refería.

— ¿Quién es Jeff?

Hunter pareció perplejo.

—El chico con el que has entrado.

—Señor Hummel.

Una voz atronó a sus espaldas interrumpiendo a Hunter. Kurt se dio la vuelta para mirar a su propietario, un hombre parcialmente calvo que tendría la edad de su padre. Era muy alto —mediría uno ochenta y cinco— y aunque llevaba un traje algo ajado tenía un porte casi militar. Kurt se irguió en el asiento. En la sala se hizo el silencio.

— ¿Alguien le ha explicado el reglamento que atañe a las comidas de Dalton?

El hombre lo miraba con lo que parecía desdén.

—Sí —la voz de Kurt tembló una pizca por más que se esforzó en evitarlo.

—Los alumnos deben estar en la sala antes del comienzo de cada comida. Hoy ha llegado por los pelos. Igual que usted, señor Sterling —se giró sobre los talones y señaló a Jeff, que le devolvió la mirada tan tranquila. Él se volvió otra vez hacia Kurt—. Que no vuelva a pasar. Nuevo o no, la próxima vez que llegue tarde será castigado.

Se alejó a grandes zancadas, con los talones repiqueteando en la silenciosa sala. Kurt clavó la vista en el plato vacío. Notaba las miradas de todos los presentes fijas en él. Enrojeció de rabia.

Había llegado dos segundos tarde. Aquel hombre no tenía derecho a humillarlo delante de todo el colegio por algo tan insignificante.

Al echar un vistazo a la mesa vecina vio que Jeff tenía los ojos puestos en él. Por un instante, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Jeff le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y otro guiño antes de seguir riendo y charlando como si nada. Kurt vio que un chico frotaba el brazo de Jeff mientras este apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, respondiendo con una sonrisa a algo que le decía.

Kurt se sintió mejor y peor al mismo tiempo.

Sus compañeros de mesa conversaban animados ignorando a Kurt ostensiblemente. Todos menos Sebastian, que parecía preocupado.

— ¿Quién era ese? —le preguntó mientras doblaba y desdoblaba su servilleta de lino como si no le importara lo que acababa de pasar.

—El señor Zelazny —respondió él—. El profesor de Historia. Es un poco rígido, como acabas de comprobar. Se considera a sí mismo el guardián de la escuela. Me gustaría decirte que no te preocupes, pero en realidad no deberías buscarle las cosquillas. Te puede hacer la vida… difícil. Si yo fuera tú, me aseguraría de llegar puntual a las comidas durante los próximos días. Te estará vigilando.

—Genial —repuso Kurt con resignación.

_Tengo una suerte patética._

A su alrededor, los alumnos empezaban a abandonar las mesas para salir. Kurt vio que dejaban los platos y los vasos donde estaban.

— ¿No ayudamos a quitar la mesa? —preguntó sorprendido.

Los chicos que rodeaban a Hunter soltaron unas risitas.

Hunter pareció extrañado.

—Claro que no. El servicio lo hace.

Kurt se volvió a mirar a Sebastian, pero el asiento del chico estaba vacío. Se había ido. Oyó más risillas y susurros en la mesa, y como ya había soportado bastantes burlas por un día, se sumó sin más comentarios a los alumnos que se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Estaba derrotado. Habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a su habitación, escuchar música en el MP3 e intercambiar mensajes con Puck y Mike sobre los bichos raros que había conocido aquel día. Por desgracia, aquel mundo quedaba a años luz del universo rancio de Dalton, donde la tecnología brillaba por su ausencia y los alumnos eran demasiado repipis como para coger sus platos y llevarlos a la cocina.

De nuevo en el vestíbulo, vio que la gente se alejaba en direcciones diversas. Algunos salían al jardín, otros se dirigían a la sala común o a la biblioteca. Todos caminaban en grupo, charlando y riendo.

A solas, Kurt subió las escaleras para volver a los dormitorios.

Veinticuatro peldaños hasta el primer piso y veinte más hasta el segundo, luego diecisiete pasos por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado allí mientras cenaba. Habían cerrado la ventana, aunque el postigo seguía abierto. Rígidas sábanas blancas y un esponjoso edredón del mismo color inmaculado cubrían la cama; a los pies le habían dejado una manta azul oscuro cuidadosamente doblada. La ropa que había dejado tirada por el suelo había desaparecido, reemplazada por un par de zapatillas blancas de estar por casa. En la silla había dos toallas plegadas, sobre las cuales descansaba una pastilla de jabón. Habían ordenado los papeles del escritorio recogiéndolos en un aseado montón.

_Alguien de por aquí es un maniático de la limpieza._

Después de quitarse los zapatos con los pies, Kurt cogió los papeles del escritorio y se dejó caer en la cama. Casi no había llegado ni a la mitad cuando la luz del atardecer empezó a ocultarse en el cielo.

Bostezó ante el horario de clases.

Se calzó las zapatillas y cogió el cepillo de dientes para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Lo embargó cierta aprensión al abrir la puerta, pero estaba vacío. Mientras se cepillaba, se contempló en el espejo. ¿Parecía mayor ahora que hacía una semana? Se sentía mayor.

De vuelta en su cuarto, cerró la contraventana y se metió en la cama. Por desgracia, cuando apagó la lamparilla del escritorio la habitación quedó sumido en una oscuridad profunda. Excesiva.

Buscó a tientas la lamparilla y tiró el despertador al encenderla a toda prisa.

Salió de la cama y abrió la contraventana. Las últimas luces de aquel día estival bañaron el cuarto con un leve resplandor.

Aquello estaba mejor.

Volvió a apagar la lámpara y se quedó tendido, mirando cómo se esfumaban los últimos rayos del sol y asomaban las estrellas. Había contado ciento cuarenta y siete respiraciones cuando se quedó dormido.

— ¡Kurt, corre!

El grito llegó hasta él procedente de la oscuridad, de algún lugar situado por encima de él. En cualquier caso, Kurt no entendía por qué alguien le aconsejaba que corriera… ya estaba corriendo, tan rápidamente como lo llevaban las piernas. Su cabello se sacudía, y aunque no alcanzaba a ver los árboles con claridad —solo atisbaba sus siluetas— notaba cómo las ramas se le enredaban en la ropa, cómo las ramillas le arañaban la piel. El terreno del bosque era irregular y sabía que acabaría por tropezar. No se puede correr por un bosque a oscuras. Es imposible.

De repente, oyó unos pasos a su espalda y notó que el aire se movía como si hubiera alguien justo…

Unos dedos fuertes lo agarraron por el hombro izquierdo y él gritó mientras intentaba defenderse de quienquiera que lo tuviera aferrado, tratando de golpearlo para liberarse. Luego oyó una carcajada desdeñosa justo a su espalda y, mientras gritaba, notó que unas manos invisibles lo arrastraban por los pies.

Kurt se irguió sobresaltado. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba, y se arrastró a la esquina más alejada de la cama, donde se acurrucó con la espalda contra la pared y las rodillas abrazadas como para protegerse.

Entonces lo recordó. Dalton. El colegio.

Aquel sueño de nuevo. Llevaba semanas soñando lo mismo una y otra vez. Y en cada ocasión se despertaba bañado en sudor.

El cuarto seguía en tinieblas… Al mirar el reloj, comprobó que acababan de dar las doce y media. Estaba muy despierto, nervioso, pero seguía aturdido, como si nada de aquello fuera real.

Se levantó de la cama y se inclinó por encima del escritorio para atisbar el exterior. La luna bañaba el mundo con un resplandor azul, irreal. Se encaramó al escritorio y abrió la ventana. Apoyó la barbilla en los brazos, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche mientras escudriñaba la oscuridad. Oyó las aves nocturnas mientras aspiraba a fondo el aire fresco. Le encantaba aquel olor —agujas de pino y suelo margoso—; lo reconfortaba.

De repente oyó unos pasos… _¿arriba? ¿Cómo era posible?_

Cuando se estiró para asomarse por la ventana habría jurado haber visto una sombra casi imperceptible moviéndose por el tejado.

Se quedó quieto un momento, escuchando, y creyó oír susurros apagados.

Cerró los postigos, comprobó la aldaba para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera entrar y volvió a meterse en la cama. Pocos minutos después, estaba sumido en un sueño profundo.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo Cuatro._

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kurt encontró la habitación inundada en luz. Inmersa en esa región brumosa que separa el sueño de la vigilia pensó que aquel lugar, con las paredes de un blanco inmaculado y la colcha prístina, parecía el cielo.

Miró la esfera del despertador que descansaba sobre el escritorio: _las seis y media._

¿Alguna vez en su vida había madrugado tanto? Quizá con ocasión del viaje a Francia que había hecho con su familia años atrás, pero nunca por propia voluntad.

Jamás para asistir a clase.

Mientras se desperezaba, oyó voces en el pasillo. El aire fresco de la mañana había enfriado el cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama y descubrió la ventana abierta de par en par. Pero ¿no la había cerrado la noche anterior? Recordaba haberlo hecho, pero ahora estaba tan abierta como cuando se había sentado a mirar la noche horas atrás.

_A lo mejor soñé que la cerraba._

Se levantó mascullando:

—En marcha, Kurt.

Después de alisarse el pantalón de pijama y ponerse las zapatillas, envolvió el champú y el cepillo de dientes en una toalla y recorrió el pasillo con paso enérgico, nervioso por no saber qué escena le deparaba aquel cuarto de baño compartido.

A diferencia del vacío sepulcral de la noche previa, el bullicio y el vapor inundaban la gran habitación, pero encontró una ducha libre. Aliviado al ver que no tenía que compartir _«uno de esos horribles cubículos de cemento donde todos se duchan desnudos y revueltos»_, Kurt corrió la cortina a su espalda y descubrió un vestuario privado junto a una espaciosa zona con ducha blanca. Ambos estaban inmaculados.

La verdad, aquello no estaba nada mal. Había mucho sitio, un gancho para colgar la ropa e incluso un banco de madera donde dejar las zapatillas a salvo del agua y la suciedad. Bajo la lluvia caliente se sintió mejor casi de inmediato. Más tarde, con el pelo mojado y el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, encontró un lavamanos libre donde lavarse los dientes y ni siquiera le molestó el bullicio que lo rodeaba. Cumpliendo con sus labores matutinas, como uno más, nadie habría podido decir que era el chico nuevo.

De regreso a su cuarto se puso el uniforme rápidamente, se peinó con el cabello hacia arriba y se aplicó algo de fijador. Su mano vaciló al ir a coger el lápiz de ojos… luego lo dejó en el bolso. En aquel lugar no se llevaba el estilo de los institutos públicos.

Cogió unos cuantos bolis y papel para todo el día y los guardó en el bolso azul que había encontrado en el armario. Se lo colgó en bandolera y se encaminó a las escaleras a las siete en punto, mucho antes del límite de las siete y media marcado para el desayuno.

Al entrar en el comedor se paró un momento; otra vez estaba transformado. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por enormes ventanales alineados a lo largo de una de las paredes, algo amortiguada por las persianas blancas. Las velas titilantes y los vasos resplandecientes habían desaparecido. No había servicios sobre las mesas, cubiertas tan solo por un sencillo mantel blanco. La comida estaba expuesta en una mesa de bufé: diez tipos de cereales, una fuente de gachas recién hechas y rebanadas de pan listas para tostar. Bandejas de plata precalentadas ofrecían huevos, beicon y embutidos.

Al oler la comida, Kurt descubrió que volvía a estar hambriento, así que se sirvió tostadas, queso y huevos revueltos, además de un vaso de zumo de manzana, antes de sentarse a una mesa vacía. No reconoció a nadie de los presentes, lo cual era agradable en parte. Untó mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos en una tostada y dio un gran bocado.

— ¿Está libre este sitio?

Procurando no masticar con la boca abierta, Kurt se volvió a mirar y vio a Sebastian de pie a su lado. Sin pronunciar palabra, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza intentando al mismo tiempo tragar con delicadeza. No lo consiguió. Frunció el ceño cuando la comida atravesó su garganta. Por primera vez, creyó advertir una sonrisa en aquellos ojos extraordinarios.

—No… O sea, puedes sentarte. Por favor. Hazlo…

Sentado junto a él sin el menor amago de incomodidad, el chico mordió un trozo de beicon.

— ¿Qué tal tu primera noche? Te busqué en la sala común pero no te vi.

A Kurt le dio un brinco el corazón. Clavó la mirada en el queso para que Sebastian no advirtiera hasta qué punto se sentía halagado.

—Anoche tenía mucha lectura pendiente. Pensé que sería mejor aprender cuanto pudiera para que hoy no me pillaran… ya sabes… desprevenido. El primer día y tal.

Él asintió al mismo tiempo que daba un mordisco discreto a su tostada.

—Recuerdo haberme sentido así el primer día. Es como si pretendieran que aprendieras de golpe todos los misterios de Dalton. Creo que la información que te dan es… —con un gesto adorable, buscó la palabra en inglés—, tan grande como esta escuela. ¿Me explico?

Encantado, esbozó una sonrisa espontánea.

—Entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir. Es desmesurada.

—Sí. Desmesurada.

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y el corazón de Kurt volvió a brincar.

_Basta ya_, se dijo con firmeza. _Solo trata de ser educado._

Comieron en un silencio amistoso durante un rato.

—Bueno —empezó a decir Kurt—. ¿Vais a menudo a la sala común? Tiene buena pinta.

_Excelente conversación, Kurt. Muy ocurrente._

Sebastian no pareció extrañado mientras daba un sorbo a su café con leche.

—Casi todas las noches nos reunimos allí o en la biblioteca. En verano, cuando hace más calor, muchos preferimos salir al jardín. Ayer por la noche estuve fuera, jugando al cróquet nocturno. Por eso te buscaba. Pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía jugar.

El tenedor de Kurt se detuvo a medio camino de su boca.

— ¿Jugasteis a cróquet por la noche? ¿En la oscuridad?

—Así es más divertido. Verás, he descubierto que muchos juegos son más interesantes si los practicas por la noche.

Sebastian le sostuvo la mirada un momento más de la cuenta.

Y así, por las buenas, Kurt perdió el apetito. Desvió los ojos y paseó la vista por la sala.

_Silla, mesa, chico con uniforme, ventana, otra silla…_

Notó que las mejillas le ardían. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, una sonrisa jugueteaba en la comisura de sus labios mientras aplastaba una esquina de la tostada entre unos dedos largos, sin apartar la vista de Kurt.

_Está coqueteando conmigo. No hay duda._

—El béisbol, por ejemplo —siguió hablando él con ademán pensativo—. Y el fútbol a oscuras, aunque resulta un poco… brusco.

Con la punta de los dedos, sostuvo un trozo de beicon en equilibrio mientras sopesaba las posibilidades.

—El tenis con raquetas fosforescentes en una noche sin luna es increíble. Creo que te encantará. Prometo encontrarte la próxima vez que juguemos… dondequiera que estés.

Él lo miraba como hipnotizado mientras Sebastian se metía el beicon en la boca.

—Kurt, qué agradable volver a verte —Hunter separó una silla de la mesa y la ocupó. Llevaba en el plato una abigarrada combinación de rodajas de fruta—. Y Sebastian. Qué sorpresa.

Lo rodeaba un grupo de chicos estilosos que observaban a Kurt con expresión socarrona.

Impávido, Sebastian se volvió a mirar al recién llegado.

—En realidad ya me iba.

Se giró hacia Kurt y sostuvo su mirada.

—Vamos juntos a Literatura inglesa, según creo. Esta semana estamos estudiando a Robert Browning, por si quieres leer algo antes de clase. Te veo allí.

Sebastian se alejó antes de que él pudiera preguntarle cómo sabía a qué clases iba, pero al llegar al umbral se dio media vuelta un segundo y, cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Kurt se sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer una cálida manta sobre los hombros. Sonrió a su zumo de manzana mientras él se marchaba.

—Sebastian es encantador, ¿verdad? —un fuerte acento del oeste de Londres interrumpió el ensueño de Kurt. Cuando alzó la vista, descubrió que Hunter lo miraba con complicidad—. Esos ojos soñadores y ese acento delicioso. Su novio también es encantador, ¿verdad? —se volvió a mirar al morenito que tenía al lado, que asintió y se rio por lo bajo—. Ahora vive en París, por lo que he oído.

Hunter mordió con delicadeza un trozo de pomelo mientras el globo emocional de Kurt se deshinchaba.

_Vaya, su novio. Ya. Olvídalo, entonces._

No le sorprendió en absoluto que la inevitable decepción hubiera mandado a paseo sus esperanzas de un romance incipiente. Sinceramente, estaba acostumbrado. Al principio de conocer a Puck pensó que podía haber algo entre ellos. Durante dos semanas fue evidente para todo el mundo que se llevaban de maravilla. Hasta que una noche apareció con una simpática rubita llamada Quinn que tenía debilidad por las minifaldas y la laca de uñas de color rosa fucsia.

Después de aquello, se hicieron colegas.

—Qué suerte para él —repuso Kurt con resignación—. Bueno… Tengo que irme.

Se levantó y se alejó rápidamente, pero se detuvo en el último momento buscando un sitio donde dejar el lato y el vaso. Al oír risillas a su espalda, se irguió y salió con la cabeza bien alta.

Dejando atrás el comedor, Kurt se reunió con los alumnos que atravesaban el gran vestíbulo con frisos de roble en dirección a las aulas del ala este. Imponentes óleos decoraban las paredes, casi todos enormes retratos de hombres y mujeres del siglo XIX que parecían mirarlo con desdén desde sus trajes de gala. Algunas de aquellas pinturas reproducían el caserón de Dalton desde distintas perspectivas, la mayoría desde la colina, con los frondosos bosques retratados al fondo. En una de ellas, el edificio aparecía mucho más pequeño que en la actualidad; había sido pintada antes de la ampliación de la que le había hablado Isabelle.

A primera hora a Kurt le tocaba clase de Biología en el aula 112, de modo que subió al primer piso, donde encontró la sala a pocos pasos de la escalera.

Los alumnos más puntuales aguardaban ya sentados en parejas tras los pupitres dispuestos en largas hileras, mientras que un hombre alto de aspecto distraído y rebelde pelo castaño hojeaba papeles ante la mesa del profesor a través de sus gafas de montura metálica.

Kurt se acercó a él.

—Hola. Soy Kurt Hummel. Soy nuevo.

Él lo miró por encima de las gafas y luego siguió revolviendo papeles un buen rato antes de extraer uno en concreto, que agitó con ademán triunfal.

—Claro que sí. Te has cambiado de colegio, qué maravilla —había empezado otra vez a remover documentos con aire distraído—. Soy Jeremiah Cole. Los alumnos me llaman Jerry. Por favor, siéntate allí, en el segundo asiento a la derecha, al lado de Jeff.

Kurt miró hacia el lugar que el profesor señalaba, donde el chico rubio con el que había coincidido a la entrada del comedor el día anterior le hacía alegres señas.

—Me alegro de que te hayan puesto a mi lado. Espero que se te dé bien la biología —dijo en cuanto Kurt se acercó—. Las ciencias me parecen algo diabólico. Tanto parásito y tanto feto muerto… ¿Qué pretenden decirnos? Caray, ayer por la noche nos metimos en un buen lío, ¿eh? ¿Te pasa a menudo?

Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa —la dentadura blanca y regular, simpáticos hoyuelos en las mejillas y pequeñas arrugas en torno a una nariz minúscula—, además de un acento impecable. Kurt esbozó una sonrisa antes siquiera de saber que quería hacerlo.

—Constantemente me pasan cosas así. Si andas cerca de mí, puedes estar seguro de que volverá a suceder —respondió sonriendo con malicia.

Jeff lo miró alborozado.

— ¡Genial! Lo vamos a pasar de miedo.

Mientras Kurt sacaba el cuaderno, Jeff susurró:

— ¿No te parece que Jerry está bastante bueno para ser un tío mayor? En primero, me pasé todo el año colado por él.

Kurt observó al profesor. Podría haber sido el padre de un amigo suyo. Un padre agradable, pero padre al fin y al cabo.

—Me encanta eso de llamar a los profesores por su nombre —se escabulló—. Mi último colegio era tan estricto que prácticamente teníamos que llamarlos «agente».

Jeff se rio, como si no supiera si creerlo o no.

—Me tendrás que contar más cosas de tu vida —le propuso—. Suena mucho más interesante que la mía.

_No cuentes con ello_, pensó Kurt, pero se limitó a sonreír.

Su nuevo amigo le indicó en el libro la lección por la que iban.

—Qué asco —comentó tan campante—. Creo que hoy nos toca disección.

Como obedeciendo a una señal, Jerry pidió silencio.

—Hoy estudiaremos la constitución interna de los anfibios, gracias al sacrificio de este amiguito.

Introdujo una mano bajo la mesa para sacar una cubeta de disección donde yacía una rana muerta, despatarrada e inmovilizada, que exponía su vientre pálido y vulnerable al conjunto de la clase.

—Oh, mierda —se horrorizó Jeff.

— ¿Quién me puede decir por qué diseccionamos un batracio y no cualquier otro animalillo? —Preguntó Jerry, que miraba a la clase por encima de las gafas—. ¿Por qué torturamos a este inocente morador de la charca? ¿Qué me dices, Kurt? ¿Lo sabes?

Él palideció.

—Pues… supongo que…

—Porque la anatomía de la rana se parece mucho a la humana.

La voz, profunda y seductora, procedía de algún lugar situado a su espalda.

—El señor Anderson —dijo Jerry mirando con frialdad al propietario de la voz— tiene razón como de costumbre, aunque debería aguardar su turno. La anatomía de la rana se parece hasta cierto punto a la humana.

Kurt se dio la vuelta en el asiento para averiguar quién lo había rescatado, y de inmediato reconoció al muchacho que había visto el día anterior en la sala común.

Lo estaba mirando con aquellos ojos grandes y claros, pero descubrió en ellos una expresión que lo sobresaltó; parecía casi resentido.

Con un ceño de perplejidad, Kurt volvió a mirar al frente.

Las ciencias no eran su fuerte, de modo que intentó no volver a pensar en «el señor Anderson» y concentrarse en cambio en las explicaciones que Jerry le ofrecía sobre los batracios.

No volvió a mirar atrás.

—Has tomado muchos apuntes —observó Jeff mientras salían de clase—. Tengo el presentimiento de que te van las ciencias. Necesito un amigo que sea un hacha en ciencias.

—A mí no se me dan muy bien —reconoció Kurt con franqueza—. Es que tengo que esforzarme para ponerme al día. Esta clase va mucho más adelantada que la de mi antiguo colegio.

—En este son muy exigentes —confirmó el otro—. Pero también es un sitio muy divertido.

Aunque hay un montón de reglas raras.

—Ya lo creo —asintió Kurt.

Fingiendo ajustar la tira del bolso, preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa:

—Oye, ¿quién era ese chico que me ha echado un cable con la pregunta de la rana? Jerry le ha llamado «señor Anderson».

Con una mirada de complicidad, Jeff le dijo en confianza:

—Blaine Anderson —susurró—. Está buenísimo. Pero es un caso. Así que olvídate de él.

A Kurt le intrigó tanto el comentario que ni siquiera se molestó en disimular.

— ¿En qué sentido es un caso?

—Siempre está castigado. Cree saberlo todo y desprecia a la humanidad. Es exasperante. La mitad de los profesores lo odia y la otra mitad lo trata, no sé, como a un hijo o algo así. Tiene fama de conquistador. Toma lo que quiere y luego pierde el interés. Te recomiendo que te concentres en ese rollo que tienes con Sebastian.

Kurt se sonrojó.

—No tengo nada con Sebastian.

— ¿Ah, no? Pues yo creo que le gustas —Jeff le dio un codazo amistoso.

—En realidad, he oído que tiene novio en París.

—Primera noticia —la sorpresa de su amigo parecía genuina—. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—El chico a su lado. ¿Cómo se llamaba… Hunter?

—Ah, Hunter —Jeff resopló con desdén—. Dios, es un tarado. No creas ni una palabra de lo que te diga. Va siempre detrás de Sebastian y él no le hace ni caso. Seguro que le da muchísima rabia que se haya fijado en ti.

Kurt fingió indiferencia pero por dentro estaba hecho un flan. _De manera que Hunter había mentido. Todo estaba claro, pues. Empieza el juego._

El día transcurrió en una vorágine de clases nuevas, profesores desconocidos y compañeros recientes. Kurt averiguó también que nadie mentía sobre el volumen de trabajo que debían realizar a diario. Zelazny le daba Historia, y aunque la idea le producía escalofríos, descubrió aliviado que, aparte de dirigirle una mirada torva al entrar en el aula, lo trató como a los demás.

La siguiente clase era el seminario de Literatura inglesa de Isabelle. Al entrar en el aula, la primera persona que vio fue a Sebastian, repantingado ante el pupitre en una postura elegante, con las piernas extendidas ante sí. Estaba hablando con el compañero de al lado, pero al verlo enmudeció al instante e incluso lo siguió con los ojos cuando Kurt se acercó a Isabelle.

—Hola, Kurt —la directora sonrió—. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

—De momento muy bien —respondió él mintiendo solo a medias.

—Estupendo —la profesora le tendió un programa del curso—. Hoy vamos a leer a Robert

Browning. ¿Estás familiarizado con su obra?

Durante el descanso del almuerzo, Kurt había leído un poema de Browning en el libro de texto.

—He leído «La vida en un amor» —respondió.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Kurt se sintió incómodo.

—Bien.

Isabelle inclinó la cabeza a un lado con ademán escéptico.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Kurt detestaba la poesía, pero no creyó que fuese el momento oportuno para mencionarlo. Se apoyó en el borde de un pupitre tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—A decir verdad… me ha parecido un poco… ya sabes, rancio.

Por un instante la directora pareció a punto de contradecirlo, pero renunció a la idea y le tendió el programa.

—Está bien. Siéntate donde quieras.

Los pupitres estaban dispuestos en corro, lo cual, por algún motivo, dificultaba la elección. Tras vacilar un momento, Kurt escogió un sitio al azar. Cuando se sentó advirtió que Sebastian lo seguía mirando. Lo saludó inseguro con la mano y él le dirigió una sonrisa antes de continuar hablando con el chico que tenía al lado.

Isabelle se situó en el interior del corro apoyada contra un pupitre vacío.

—Espero que todo el mundo leyera algo de Browning ayer por la noche. Siento curiosidad por saber qué os ha parecido. Poseía un estilo único que desafiaba todas las convenciones poéticas de su época, y pensé que algunos de vosotros conectaríais con su enfoque. Supongo que todos habéis tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro nuevo alumno, Kurt. Kurt, no quiero que te sientas incómodo pero ¿podrías leer los primeros versos?

_Oh, maldita sea._

Azorado, Kurt se puso en pie con el libro en alto y se aclaró la voz.

¿Escaparme yo?

Nunca.

¡Bien amada!

Mientras yo sea yo, y tú seas tú, siempre que el mundo nos contenga a ambos, yo el amante y tú la esquiva.

Mientras uno se evada, que el otro persiga.

En cuanto Isabelle hizo un gesto de asentimiento, Kurt volvió a su sitio aliviado.

—Y bien, ¿qué está diciendo Browning en estos versos?

La clase lo contemplaba en silencio. Kurt estaba seguro de saberlo, pero bajo ningún concepto pensaba ponerse a hablar de ello en aquel momento.

—Trata de la obsesión.

No había visto entrar a Blaine Anderson, pero allí estaba, sentado a pocos pupitres de él.

Isabelle asintió.

— ¿Te importaría desarrollar la idea?

—Mientras ambos existan en el mismo planeta, el poeta estará pendiente de ella —aclaró Blaine—. Está enamorado, pero su sentimiento supera el amor. Lo abarca todo. Él cree que están hechos el uno para el otro y ella no. De modo que el poeta dedica la vida entera a tratar de convencerla.

—Interesante teoría —Isabelle echó un vistazo en dirección a Kurt—. ¿Alguien más?

Él se encogió en el asiento.

—David —dijo la directora, que se había vuelto a mirar a un moreno que Kurt conocía de vista—. ¿Te importa leer los versos siguientes?

Kurt espió a Blaine a hurtadillas, pero apartó la vista a toda prisa. El chico tenía los ojos clavados en él.

…

— ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos de este colegio?

Kurt y Jeff se dirigían a la biblioteca. Concluidas las clases por aquel día, Jeff había pasado a buscarlo de camino a su cuarto y le había propuesto que estudiaran juntos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Jeff.

—Me miran —aclaró Kurt—. Mucho.

Su amigo sonrió.

—Eres guapo. Y nuevo. Los chicos miran a los nuevos, sobre todo si son guapos.

—No soy tan guapo. En Londres los chicos no me miraban tanto.

—Pues a mí me pareces guapo —insistió Jeff—. Quizá solo quieran… —se encogió de hombros—que te fijes en ellos.

Ambos se rieron por lo bajo. Kurt fingió doblarse bajo el peso del bolso.

—No puedo creer que nos pongan tantos deberes.

Jeff asintió.

—En verano se explayan a gusto, porque si estás aquí durante el trimestre estival quiere decir que tienes, qué sé yo, talento.

— ¿Talento?

Kurt enarcó las cejas.

—Ya sabes, potencial —Jeff se encogió de hombros—. Llámalo como quieras. La escuela divide a los alumnos en varios grupos, según creo. Algunos acuden a este centro porque tienen mucho dinero. Otros por derecho de sucesión. Pero unos pocos estudian aquí porque son superlistos. Pasan en el colegio la mayor parte del año, mientras que los demás se van a casa en verano. Creo que nos están educando para que gobernemos el mundo o algo así.

Kurt se maravilló de que se pudiera decir algo así sin que sonara pretencioso.

—Por eso no me importa pasar aquí el verano —Jeff empujó la puerta de la biblioteca y bajó la voz hasta un susurro—. Tenemos el edificio para nosotros solos y la gente que anda por aquí en estas fechas mola un montón.

Una voz en la cabeza de Kurt se lamentó: _Yo no estoy aquí porque sea superlisto._

Mientras penetraban juntos en el silencio de la biblioteca, Kurt aspiró la mezcla de olores, a piel, a libros viejos y a abrillantador de muebles al limón. La sala se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista, como un bosque de estanterías oscuras cuya altura alcanzaba los casi cinco metros del techo. Cada sección poseía su propia escala desplazable para acceder a los estantes más elevados. Gruesas alfombras orientales cubrían el suelo amortiguando así el ruido de los pasos. Antiguas lámparas de hierro forjado, que albergaron velas en un pasado lejano, pendían de gruesas cadenas a más de un metro del techo, de tal modo que los libros de los últimos estantes se perdían en las sombras. Vio también sólidas mesas de madera iluminadas por lámparas verdes y rodeadas de butacas de piel, muchas de ellas ocupadas por estudiantes enfrascados en sus libros como pequeñas figuras abandonadas entre los montones de tomos que los rodeaban.

Intimidado ante tanta dedicación al estudio y tantos recursos para ello, Kurt intentó ahuyentar la sensación de inseguridad que empezaba a embargarlo. Iba muy atrasado respecto al grupo; ¿cómo conseguiría ponerse al día? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de suspender.

Siguió a Jeff, que zigzagueaba entre las mesas con desenvoltura buscando el sitio idóneo para disfrutar de buenas vistas de la zona de estudio sin quedar expuestos a la vigilancia de la bibliotecaria.

Amontonaron los libros sobre la mesa y se acomodaron en las grandes butacas. Estaban enfrascados en un tema de Historia cuando dos brazos musculosos envolvieron a Jeff por detrás y lo apresaron contra el asiento. Él dio un respingo sobresaltado, pero soltó una risilla al identificar a un chico moreno, muy atractivo, que asomado por encima de su hombro le plantaba un besito en el cuello.

— ¡Nick, basta! Todavía no has conocido a Kurt. Y tienes que hacerlo, porque Kurt es un dios.

Jeff estaba tan resplandeciente que Kurt sintió una punzada de envidia, seguida de un ligero sentimiento de culpa por haberla experimentado.

Los ojos castaños de Nick chispearon a la luz de la lámpara cuando le dedicó a Kurt una sonrisa de bienvenida. Luego, estirándose por encima de Jeff, le tendió una mano fuerte de uñas cuadradas y bien arregladas.

—Hola, Kurt. Nunca antes había conocido a un dios.

Él sonrió también, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

—Para todo hay una primera vez.

Tras depositar un beso en la coronilla de Jeff, el chico se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y le cogió el cuaderno para echarle un vistazo.

— ¿Qué estáis estudiando? Ah, Historia. Me encanta verte tan aplicado.

Volviéndose hacia Kurt, Jeff puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nick nos lleva un año de ventaja. A veces se pone un poco pedante.

Él se rio y acarició el brazo de Jeff con la punta del boli.

—Pedante, no. Es que tengo más experiencia.

Él volvió a reír pero Nick ya se volvía hacia Kurt.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Kurt Hummel del que habla todo el mundo.

Él se quedó de una pieza.

— ¿Cómo que todo el mundo habla de mí? ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

Nick sonrió.

—Tranquilo. Solo porque eres nuevo. Carne fresca. Cuando llevas aquí encerrado un año entero empiezas a sentirte un poco aislado del resto del mundo. De manera que un alumno nuevo en mitad del verano es todo un acontecimiento. Además, está ese rollo con Sebastian…

Dejó la frase en suspenso con un tono cargado de intención. Jeff y él miraron a Kurt como si estuvieran contemplando un prodigio.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —Kurt empezaba a estar harto de «ese rollo con Sebastian» —. Siento decepcionarte, pero no hay nada de «ese rollo con Sebastian».

Jeff se inclinó hacia Nick.

—Kurt está en fase de negación. Creo que están hechos el uno para el otro.

El aludido se sonrojó.

—No estoy en fase de negación.

—Sea como sea —prosiguió Nick con delicadeza—, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que le interesas. Y estamos intrigados.

— ¿Y qué es lo que os intriga tanto?

Nick miró a Jeff. Este asintió levemente.

—Sebastian es bastante… especial. Sus padres son personas muy importantes; procede de un linaje muy antiguo. Y él también es un tipo interesante de por sí. Montones de chicos a lo largo de los años han intentado conquistarlo, pero ninguno ha llegado a conseguirlo.

En aquel momento intervino Jeff.

—Pero entonces apareces tú y Sebastian se queda flipado.

Kurt se sentía presionado, una sensación que siempre había detestado.

—Bueno, siento decepcionar a todo el mundo, pero no sé si me interesa.

Jeff parecía exasperado.

—Creo que le gusta otro.

Nick lo interrogó con los ojos y él le respondió con una mirada cargada de significado.

—Blaine —dijo arrugando la nariz.

—Oh, no —Nick se inclinó hacia Kurt con vehemencia—. En serio. No puedes. Anderson no. Es de lo peorcito que encontrarás por aquí.

—Gracias, Nick. No sabía que me tuvieras tanto cariño.

Kurt reconoció al instante aquella voz profunda y sonora. Se quedó petrificado, rogando que lo tragara la tierra y nadie volviera a verlo nunca.

Nick siguió en sus trece.

—Oh, pasa de mí, Blaine. Ya sabes que es verdad. No te has esforzado mucho en ganarte la fama de ser un tío legal por aquí.

Mirando a Kurt con expresión consternada, Jeff amontonó sus libros con movimientos enérgicos.

—Estaba a punto de ir a la sala común a descansar un rato antes de la cena. ¿Venís?

Nick y Jeff se levantaron, pero Kurt estaba tan avergonzado que no podía ni moverse. Además, marcharse en esas circunstancias habría sido un gesto de cobardía.

Alzó la barbilla apenas.

—No, gracias. Voy a repasar un poco más antes de tomarme un descanso.

Por encima del hombro de Blaine, Jeff articuló con los labios un «lo siento» antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta con Nick.

Mientras Blaine se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, Kurt fingió anotar algo en el cuaderno de Historia. En realidad, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

_Genial. Ahora cree que estoy loco por él. ¿Y qué? Que piense lo que quiera._

Contó dos inspiraciones y dos exhalaciones.

—Eh —dijo él.

Al levantar la vista del cuaderno, Kurt lo vio inclinado hacia él. Tenía su cara muy cerca…, aquellos ojos claros clavados en los suyos. Se fijó como un tonto en sus largas pestañas, en sus cejas gruesas y triangulares…

De algún modo se las ingenió para aparentar indiferencia, pensando que el rubor de las mejillas debía de traicionarlo en cualquier caso.

—Creo que no hemos sido debidamente presentados —dijo él—. Soy Blaine Anderson.

—Yo soy Kurt Hummel —se esforzó por dar a su voz un tono resuelto, y por una vez lo consiguió.

Sostuvo la mirada del chico con expresión altiva. O cuando menos lo intentó.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Blaine, que se había arrellanado en la butaca. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y Kurt desconfió de él al instante—. Deberíamos hablar.

— ¿Deberíamos? —Preguntó él con frialdad—. ¿De qué?

—De ti.

—Genial —dijo Kurt—. Bueno, mi color favorito es el azul y me encantan los cachorros de perro. Te toca.

—Muy gracioso —respondió él con expresión hosca.

—Oh, sí —prosiguió Kurt—. Y soy muy gracioso. Lo siento. Olvidé mencionarlo antes.

Él empezaba a parecer exasperado.

—Esa información es muy útil, gracias. Pero yo te preguntaba qué estás haciendo en Dalton. No es frecuente que acudan alumnos nuevos en pleno trimestre de verano.

Molesto por aquel tono inquisitivo, Kurt se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos. ¿De modo que quería saber la verdad? Pues él no iba a ser tan tonto como para entregarle tanta munición a un desconocido.

Hizo girar el boli entre los dedos.

— ¿Gané un concurso?

—Qué divertido —respondió él con una expresión que contradecía sus palabras—. En serio. Nunca tengas miedo de decir la verdad. ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

_No va a rendirse. Muy bien, pues._

Levantó la barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—La policía me detuvo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y?

—Tres veces.

—Oh.

—En un año.

Blaine lanzó un silbido por lo bajo.

—Bien. Pero que te detengan no te abre las puertas de Dalton. Esto no es un reformatorio.

¿Por qué estás aquí?

Molesto, Kurt notó cómo la ira pugnaba por salir de su interior, aunque se contuvo.

—Para serte sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea. Mis padres me dijeron que me iban a mandar interno, y a los pocos días me trajeron aquí. Al parecer, este lugar está especializado en adolescentes como yo. A saber qué significa eso.

—Interesante.

Blaine lo contemplaba con extrañeza, como si él fuera una curiosidad expuesta en un museo.

Kurt le devolvió la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué te parece interesante?

—A este colegio asisten algunos chicos con problemas, pero no en verano. En verano solo acuden los alumnos más dotados.

_¿Acaso llevo «demasiado tonto para estudiar aquí» tatuado en la frente?_

Kurt empezó a amontonar los libros con furia.

—Supongo que es imposible contemplar siquiera la idea de que pueda ser inteligente. Y problemático —escupió la última palabra—. Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que siga estudiando, ¿verdad? Tendré que esforzarme mucho si quiero estar a la altura de unos genios como vosotros.

—Eh —Blaine parecía sorprendido—. No seas tan susceptible. Solo quería entender mejor quién eres.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Después de Hunter, Wesley y Zelazny, de sus padres y de la policía, Kurt estaba harto. Metió los libros en el bolso y se encaró con él.

—Pues no hace ninguna falta, ¿vale? No necesito que te intereses por mí. No trates de analizarme. Y, puestos a ello, deja de insultarme. Quizá me hayas visto en clase o hayas escuchado una conversación a hurtadillas y ahora creas conocerme. Pero, créeme, no sabes nada de nada.

Salió de la biblioteca hecho una furia y corrió hacia las escaleras.

_… treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro peldaños…_

Apenas había llegado a su habitación cuando rompió en llanto. El bolso se le cayó de los dedos exangües, y apoyado contra la puerta, se dejó resbalar al suelo.

Con la cara enterrada entre las manos, lloró en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Todo el mundo lo trataba como el tonto del pueblo que se hubiera colado cuando el portero estaba de espaldas. Al notar que le faltaba el aliento, bregó por evitar el ataque de pánico, pero los extremos de su campo de visión empezaban ya a emborronarse.

Contó sus propias respiraciones, los tablones del suelo, los libros de las estanterías y los cristales de las ventanas hasta notar que recuperaba el control y su visión volvía a la normalidad.

Cuando se sintió mejor, se puso en pie. Abrió la puerta y comprobó que el pasillo estuviera vacío antes de ir corriendo al cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara con agua fría. Mientras se estaba arreglando el pelo, la puerta se abrió y cedió el paso a Wesley. Cuando el prefecto reparó en las lágrimas mojando las mejillas de Kurt, lo miró con preocupación.

—Hola, Kurt. ¿Qué tal te estás adaptando?

Él no se sentía con fuerzas para fingir. Y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Solo quería estar en cualquier otra parte.

—Todo va de maravilla, Wesley —las palabras rebosaron sarcasmo, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Todo el mundo es muy agradable. Todo va… genial.

Antes de que Wesley pudiera reaccionar, Kurt abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo.

Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan solo.

Kurt despertó con un sobresalto y se incorporó en la silla de madera. Le dolía la espalda y la lamparilla del escritorio estaba encendida.

_¿Qué hora es?_

Aturdido, dio la vuelta al despertador para mirar la esfera. Las dos de la mañana.

_Debo de haberme dormido reclinado en el escritorio._

Estaba sentado frente a la ventana abierta, con un montón de papeles desparramados ante él. La crisis le había quitado el apetito, así que se había saltado la cena y se había quedado en el cuarto para echar un vistazo a la documentación.

Lo último que recordaba era haber leído el Reglamento.

Al acabar los deberes, había pensado que en realidad nunca había llegado a leerlo y lo había sacado del cajón para reparar su descuido. Las reglas le parecieron tan excéntricas y restrictivas que al principio no podía dar crédito a lo que tenía delante.

**_Bienvenido, Kurt._**

**_La Academia Dalton ofrece un entorno de aprendizaje único, y nos alegramos mucho de tenerte entre nosotros. Desde hace muchos años, el colegio funciona a partir de una serie de normas que instauraron nuestros padres fundadores tiempo atrás._**

**_Sigue estas reglas al pie de la letra y algún día recordarás tu vida en Dalton como una época memorable y feliz. Si, por el contrario, no las acatas, tus días aquí estarán contados._**

**Reglamento académico de Dalton:**

**1. El día empieza a las siete de la mañana y termina, como máximo, a las once de la noche. Fuera de este horario debes permanecer en tu dormitorio.**

**2. Los bosques que rodean la escuela pueden ser peligrosos. Los alumnos tienen prohibido internarse en los mismos a solas o después del ocaso.**

**3. Ningún alumno puede abandonar las instalaciones del colegio sin permiso.**

**4. El ala de los profesores es zona restringida.**

**5. Los estudiantes de ciertas materias avanzadas toman parte en la Night School. Un número muy restringido de alumnos disfruta de ese privilegio. Si no te encuentras entre ellos, abstente de interferir u observar la Night School. Cualquiera que lo intente será expulsado.**

**6. Las identidades de los alumnos que forman parte de la Night School serán secretas. Si alguien intenta descubrirlas, será castigado.**

**7. TODAS las actividades de la Night School son secretas. Cualquier miembro de la Night School que divulgue sus detalles será castigado con severidad****_._**

De repente, volvió a oír el ruido que con toda seguridad lo había despertado. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera escarbando en el tejado. Apagó la lamparilla y empujó los papeles a un lado para poder encaramarse al escritorio y mirar por la ventana.

Al principio no escuchó nada, pero enseguida oyó un grito a lo lejos. Luego, apenas unos segundos después, un chillido amortiguado. Kurt se echó hacia delante para escudriñar la oscuridad.

Aquella noche no había luna y las nubes tapaban las estrellas. Únicamente alcanzaba a ver tinieblas.

De repente, muy cerca, sonó otro ruido; una especie de crujido, como pasos sobre madera vieja.

_¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?_ Fuera lo que fuese, procedía del tejado.

Allá abajo, Kurt creyó ver algo que corría por el césped hacia los bosques. Contuvo el aliento para oír mejor. ¿Era… una risa?

Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó un susurro tan quedo que bien pudo ser fruto de su imaginación.

_«Ya basta, Kurt. Vete a dormir»._

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo en el cuarto. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de determinar si se encontraba despierto o dormido.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —murmuró, y cerró la ventana, asegurándola bien antes de meterse en la cama.

Mientras se dormía, habría jurado escuchar aquella misma voz riéndose muy por lo bajo.


End file.
